Let Me Love You
by LemonMeringueTea
Summary: The only love Prince Todoroki has ever known is his parent's endless fighting; so when a stary-eyed young dragon claims to love him unconditionally he must learn to let himself smile again.
1. chapter 1

The forest seemed at a standstill, dead quiet; save the delicate sound of dainty hoofs on the leaf littered earth. It was the sort of quiet that hung heavy with suspense and Todoroki Shouto couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure that the footsteps he heard were indeed those of his own horse. An honest part of him regretted venturing this way but his pride prevented him from turning back. Arguments with his father grew ever louder and more frequent and Todoroki needed some time alone without the shadow of his Fathers anger clouding his thoughts. In the crisp autumn air he could finally breathe again, though now his breathing grew quicker, more urgent- he was being followed.

He kicked his heels, urging his horse to move faster through the tangle of roots and trees. Reading it's riders urgency, the animal broke into a canter, clumsy staggering over rocks and under branches. The forest was thickening now, the sun becoming lost in a forbidding camouflage of shadowed leaves as the prince rode further into its centre. He took a sharp right, hoping to loose whoever.. Whatever might be pursuing him, but the there was a rough echo of voices calling behind him and unknown footsteps ghosting hideously on the air. Blindly, he urged his horse on faster, pushing his stirrups harsh into the animals side and the poor creature became disgruntled, the stress proving too much as it bucked and whinnied to have Todoroki off. The prince could feel the presence behind him getting closer as he clung to the horses neck as it tripped and clattered over loose pebbles and rabbit holes until..

Todoroki was on the floor, flat on his back and all the breath knocked out of his lungs. His mind said to run, 'get up and run!' but his body was a million miles away. So instead he just lay, helpless on the forest floor, staring as the sky disappeared above him.

Bakugou Katsuki did not claim to be a hero. Despite how many lives he technically saved and despite how many times he was hailed in his region as being a brave and nobel ruler, he would not call himself a hero. Hero's were selfless, dedicating their lives to the good of the people, even if they, inevitably, would end up hurt. No, Bakugou Katsuki was not a hero; he just fucking hated dragon traders.

And that was all that was on his mind as he scanned the forest from the sky, ridding atop his own dragon, who's wings beat the air with enough force to send trees bending back. "See anything Kiri?" He shouted loud over the deafening rush of air passed this ears. A low rumble of a growl told him no. "Damn it.. The bastards are here.. I know it.." He kept is eyes trained in the forest bellow, he'd be damned if they would escape this time.

Todoroki winced as his hair was yanked up by a calloused hand, pulling his face into a piercing blade of sunlight. He tried to shut his eyes but and unwelcome glare of a stranger was pushed against his; tiny, black eyes twinkling with malice as they looked him over. "Who is this freak show?" The voice was smoke strangled and mocking and Todoroki practically growled as he tried to struggle away from it.

"Yeah not so fast" and he was hauled back up, causing him to cry out in frustration and pain. Now he could see what had been following him and his heart pushed against his ribs, almost jolting his whole body, as he finally got a look at his captors.

Five, maybe six men, crouching yet still towering over the prince's slight frame, built like mountains and just as intimidating. Todoroki swore each and every one of them had the power to snap him clean in half. He didn't doubt that they would too. "What do ya think?" Todoroki was yanked up, suspended only by his fringe, feet barley touching the ground and pain washing through his body. He could feel six pairs of the same heartless eyes boring into him. "Well, if he don't make good labour, he'll make good dragon food." Todoroki heard their laughter like gravel as a shiver fell down his spine.

Clouds were starting to fog over the sky. The air hung, damp and cold against tho tops of the forest trees. "Shit.. We'll never see them like this!" Bakugou growled through gritted teeth. Just at that moment, he noted an out of place grey smog float upward from the forest floor and the telltale sparks of a fire in a little clearing. Bakugou leapt up to his feet with surprising balance on the dragons back, yelling, "there! There they are! Fucking dive Kiri! They won't get away this time!"

And the great beast soared down without hesitation, powerful wings beating the breath out of the air he sailed to the forest floor. His rider fell forward ungracefully and clung to the dragon's neck, the triumphant, almost manic grin never once leaving his lips. They hurtled to the ground with such ferocity that any onlooker might have expected them to crash. But there was skill in the way that Bakugou stood on the neck of his dragon, despite their speed, and drew his cutlasses that were tied around his waist. He kept his posture low, ready to jump. "These bastards don't know what's coming to them." He grinned.

Todoroki looked around the clearing in a blind panic, struggling against his captors to no avail. Tight ropes bore into his pale skin and left angry burns on his wrists. The air was stifling, warm like too many people, too close for comfort. The forest floor seemed to rumble with earthly growls and, as the prince squinted against the sunlight, he could see why. The clearing was littered with cages, jarring the elegant landscape with their harsh reflection. And inside each one of the cages, was a dragon.

Todoroki had never seen a dragon in his life, they were beautiful. Scales that glowed and flicked different flashes of colour in the sun and wings the curved in beautiful lines like abstract artwork. Eyes like fire or smoke or water, always alive, shining, moving and alert. They were the very image of royalty, power and grace, every one of them different with their own keen mind and personality. And yet, pushed into these cages, despite their growls and roars of anger, there was something else that surrounded them. A different ora. Defeated or lonely. Todoroki could see, these mighty creatures were scared.

He suddenly whipped round his head to follow a commotion emanating from the trees on the other side of the clearing, a young man's voice called out, "let go of me! Where is my Master? Let me back to my Master!" He came into view just after the echoes of his cries had reached Todoroki's ears. The new prisoner was surrounded my men and his hand and feet bound with thick chains. His hair stuck up at uncontrollable angles and was tinted a light purple and his eyes were drawn wide- though he looked as though he hadn't slept for days. He pushed weakly against the men that surrounded him, only earning himself a harsh kick in the small of his back that lurched him forward. "Where is my Master?" He cried out again and Todoroki recognised the pitiful tone of his voice; that same mixture of anger, desperation and fear. The men did not reply, only shoving him into an open cage before binding the lock tight. "He's not your master no more, you answer to us now" one man now dared to jeer behind the safety of the bars. A sudden ear splitting bellow swallowed the air as the young man's body seemed to grow and morph, twisted in unnatural ways, smothered by scales and teeth until they formed the body of an elegant, violet dragon. He thrashed his wings and bared his claws but the chains fell tight around him. Still, there was desperation in his movements. He had to be free, he had to be.

The Prince's eyes were snapped away from this sight by two pares of hands yanking around his own restraints.

"Unhand me!" Todoroki growled as he struggled against the ropes. The men around him just laughed, shoving him against the tree he was how shackled to. "Who does this princess this he is huh?" One sneered, running a dirt blackened finger over Todoroki's cheek. The prince tried to jerk his head away but the awkward position of his arms around the tree caused him to flinch in pain and forced him to stay put.

"Dunno but he's fucking loaded!" Without warning, hands were slithering towards him, left, right and centre, yanking of his rings, his bracelets, his necklaces. Todoroki's eyes widened as he realised what was happening, family keepsakes disappeared before his eyes.

"Give those back!" He tried to sound intimidating but his voice came out as a child's whine.

"Shut it freak show." A foot slammed against the tree, centimetres away from his face,"I'm getting pretty tiered of you. In case you hadn't noticed, you ain't in a position to be complaining so if another word passes those lips, I'm gonna-"

Todoroki never did find out what he was going to do as the cold metal tip of a cutlass pushed against the man's neck. Bakugou's eyes were alive with flame, the eyes of a madman, and he pressed the sword just a little harder into the brut's skin. "Make one move and I'll run you through, ya hear me?" Bakugou snarled. His voice was thick with loathing and distain, there was no doubt that he would remain true to his word. The man growled in frustration as he clenched fists and lowered his stance ever so slightly, he didn't seem as though he planned to go down without a fight. The other men closed around Bakugou, forgetting their prisoner completely. Any menace they may have had, however, was diminished by the towering form of Kirishima who's bared teeth alone were each half the size of a full grown adult. His pupils were drawn to slits as he prepared to lay himself down to defend his master.

Todoroki wasn't prepared for what followed.

The man who previously towered over him turned on his heel and was met, almost instantaneously with the unforgiving blade deep in his neck. He sputtered a moment, swaying gently, stumbling, eyes dazed, before crashing to the ground in a heap. The moment of silence was sickening as the Prince's stomach dropped like a stone through pure dread. There was blood on his face and it was not his own. He dared glance up the wielder, who did not even spare a look at his victim, just glared, with cold contempt, towards the others around him. His eyes seemed to be challenging them, daring them to step closer.

They did.

Clashes of metal jarred against the air with the booming roar of a dragons battle cry. Bodies thrown across clearing, flashes of light cut through skin and sickening cracks and cries radiated though the trees. Despite this, Todoroki swore he heard the words, "do not kill them" leak out through the chaos though it was hard to tell. Men practically piled upon Bakugou in an attempt to restrain him but they were kept away with the skill of a knight and the finesse of a savage. The fiery blonde growled and bared his teeth as he fought, the furs of his cape battle stained with blood. All Todoroki could do was sit there helplessly as this unlikely saviour and his majestic companion fought viciously against his captures. He wanted to help, shout, move, damn it, just do something! But his body remained limp and helpless. He shut his eyes in a vain attempt to regain some strength but he opened his eyes to find the dragon-selling thugs, around twenty in all, shoved into one of their own cages and guarded by a very proud, almost smiling, red dragon.

"Good job Kiri, keep the bastards in there." A friendly rumble, just shy of a purr, shook through the ground as the dragon sat up straight and didn't take its eyes off the cage. Meanwhile, Bakugou knelt down in front of Todoroki, pride radiating from his shameless smirk, "need a little help there?" The young prince didn't reply at first, only scowled at the ground as the last trickles of blood leaked into the earth. Bakugou followed his eyes and, for a moment, he faltered; his smile was replaced with a grimace and his brows knitted together, but he pulled himself together before the prince could see. "Yeah.." Todoroki mumbled, "thanks." The sharp blade cut through his binds like it cut through the air and Todoroki slumped to the grass without the support of the ropes around him.

"Oi! Can you stand?" The voice was loud but so far away, fading into mist in his ears. Mist fading into the sky. All caving in, caving in to white.

Bakugou waved his hand in front of the Royal's face, "Oi! Wake up, I'm not lugging your ass home!" He sighed, "he's out cold, fucking ungrateful." He shook his head and hauled Todoroki over his shoulder, "Right everyone!" The blonde called out to all the captured dragons as he walked around, unlocking their cages. Many had since returned to human form, finally relaxed and safe. "Kirishima and I are gonna get you lot over to the breeding ground and have you registered, alright? You can find your real Masters from their, got it?" There was a general buzz of agreement throughout the crowd and even a little excitement from the younger ones of the group. Suddenly a young man pushed through the crowd, uncontrollable hair and dark rings from lack of sleep highlighted the stress that still pulsed in his veins. "I need to find my Master!" He yelled, approaching Bakugou, looking weak, unsteady, separation anxiety hitting him hard. The blonde smiled, looking strangely soft for a moment, "we'll find them, don't worry, you'll be back home soon."


	2. Chapter 2

(A little bit of fluff while I work on the next part of the story. It also highlights the relationship between dragon and master which will be explained in detail later on.)

After a few hours, only two people remained in the once crowded clearing. No more cages or chains. It was peaceful, as though nature had taken it all back into her arms again. Kirishima had been instructed to watch over Todoroki as he slept so it was up to Bakugou to return the violet dragon; who's name, he had learnt, was Shinso, to his master.

The two walked down the empty road in silence, neither being fond of making conversation. They were walking to a small village on the outskirts of the dragon region where the famous Blue Knight spent much of his time guarding his friends and family from looters and rouge creatures. As they got closer, Bakugou noticed a shift in the atmosphere; Shinso was walking faster, breathing heavily, digging his nails into his palm in frustrated anticipation. The blonde quickly tapped his hand, "don't do that, I'd like to return you in one piece if it's all the same." the young man was already sporting a nasty gash to the head, he didn't want any more blood shed today. He sighed softly, "do you want to run? We're close, we'll get there quickly." Furious nodding from the dragon was the only encouragement he needed to start sprinting down the road, Shinso just in front, desperate to be closer to his Master again.

Iida Tenya has been pacing back and forth for hours on end, unable to concentrate on any of his regular duties. It frustrated him that there was seemingly nothing he could do but wait for his dragons return though that hadn't stopped him from venturing out alone in a vein attempt to find him. Many of his friends had attempted to comfort him but nothing had any effect. They understood, none of them knew what they would do in this position either, to be without ones dragon was the very definition of loneliness. He was beginning to loose hope, ready to mourn the loss of his beloved parter when, from the distance, he heard the echo of a cry. The beaconing whisper of a voice he recognised. "Master! Are you there?" A shadow down the road, racing towards him with open arms, near screaming to him. Iida didn't even have to think before his legs had carried him, faster than he'd ever run before, to finally hold his dragon close again after so long.

Neither said a word, they didn't need to. Shinso buried his face in his masters shoulder, leaning against him as his worn legs finally gave way. Iida held him up, supporting him like he longed to in the days that he was gone, strong arms pulling him closer as though Shinso could just slip from his fingers again. They stayed that way for a while, seemingly understanding the others feelings without speaking. Bakugou understood and let them have the moment, he knew it was important.

After a few minutes, Iida rose, still holding his dragon close to his side. He felt stronger, more complete than he had done before and his sense of purpose started to edge back in as he made to thank whoever helped to return Shinso to his arms. However, as soon as he saw Bakugou standing over them, he sank to his knee with his head bowed in gratitude. "My Lord, I apologise in my not addressing you sooner, I am indebted to you for your services to both myself and this region." The blonde was confused, having understood only half the words that had been spoken. "No need to be so serious" the knights formality was making him uncomfortable, "it's no problem, seriously, just doing my job." Iida rose to his feet, not seeming fazed by, what Bakugou believed to be, his own overly intense amount of passion. "Of course, you've always had the interests of your people at heart and your work is greatly appreciated." He stood up straight as though addressing a commander before going into battle. Shinso remained tucked at his side, and gave a nod of thanks to Bakugou, still clinging to his master's arm. Dragons didn't answer to anyone but their own masters, that was why Bakugou likes them more than people.

"Yeah, right so.. Thank you, but I need to go so, yeah. See you around" he quickly turned on his heel and walked back down the path; he never knew how to properly respond to people's praise for his ruling. He didn't feel like a king or a lord, he just wanted his people happy and safe so they'd stay out his way; and he considered this to be a job well done.

Iida had heated up a warm bath for his dragon and was gently washing the little cuts on his arms. Despite the rough skin of his calloused fingers, the knight's touch was surprisingly gentle as he pressed soaked muslin bandages to the wounds. He made his way, slowly and carefully to the dragons forehead, not missing a single cut or slash. But instead of cleaning the gash as he'd done the others, Shinso felt a gentle hand fall through his hair and a weight on his shoulder as his master sat by him, unmoving. Nothing was said until the broad and powerful shoulders of the knight began to shake and salt tears began to swirl away in the crystal water.

"Master, don't cry, I'm home, we're safe." But his calming voice did nothing to stifle the small rain of tears that fell across the dragons battle scared shoulder. "I thought.." Iida gasped through quiet sobs, "I thought I'd lost you, I thought you'd never come home, I..." There was more he wanted to say but he couldn't find the words. Instead of pushing for more, the violet dragon just lay his head atop the young knight's and shut his eyes. The closeness was comforting, it made everything seem just a little more real. "I understand." Iida smiled through his tears, placing a kiss on a little scar that grazed the pale skin of his partner. Shinso always understood. He seemed to know Iida's emotions even before he did, always knowing how to reply before anything had even been said. He was small for a dragon, and as a human he was lanky and sleep deprived, most people under estimated him. But there was a different power within him, a spark that Iida loved to watch grow brighter. He swore that, one day, his dragon would be unstoppable, with power that nobody had ever seen before. But, even if that day never came, Iida was still happy enough, watching that little spark flicker and glow.

After a few minutes, the young knight looked up into gentle, lavender eyes, holding the gaze for just a moment, as though he wanted to remember every detail. Shinso's expression might have been unreadable from afar but there was a softness to his features that only his master seemed to ever notice. Without a word spoken, their lips met in a gentle kiss. Iida's eyes fluttered shut as he was engulfed the warming, ashen scent that surrounded his dragon; he swore that it flowed through him, warming his heart and clearing his mind. Neither made an attempt to deepen the kiss, just enjoying this closeness, the comfort that the other bought. The knight's hands draped through the untameable mane of his partner's hair as Shinso's delicate fingers rested lightly on his shoulders, bringing the other a little closer. The whole house was silent, save the crackling of the fire in the hath. It was warm, peaceful, gentle and, in a word, perfect.

Bakugou walked in through the door, muscles aching and exhausted. It was night by now and the cold air was crisp and sharp on his skin. So when he saw the soft glow of a fire, outlining the shape of his faithful companion still watching over their new guest, he couldn't help but smile. The whole place felt warm and homely. As soon as he shut the door Kirishima turned and grinned to see his masters return. He came running to hug him, reminding Bakugou of a young puppy in the way he leapt into his arms. "Welcome home Master! I lit a fire for you and I tidied up a little bit and I kept watch over.." He stumbled a little on not knowing the name of their new arrival. Bakugou laughed a little and petted the young man's hair softly, "well done, you did a good job today." Kirishima grinned, his sharp teeth remaining even in his human form and making him look even more endearing.

The blonde yawned and went over to sit by the fire, Kirishima dutifully following and sitting by his side. Despite his bubbly demeanour, Bakugou could see how tired the young dragon was as he swayed slightly and struggled to keep his eyes open. He sighed, "get some sleep dumbass, you worked really hard." His words might have been jeering but his voice was soft and gentle. Kiri nodded, resting his head on the others shoulder, shuffling closer and smiling brightly. "I love you Master." He mumbled as he started to fall asleep. Bakugou pulled him a little closer and brushed a lock of red hair from his eyes, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey dudes! Sorry I've been away for so long' But I'm back with a longer chapter to make up for it so I hope you enjoy this KiriBaku origin story!)

Prince Todoroki awoke with a stiff back and a dusty haze covering his eyes. He groaned, trying to rub the sleep from his vision. A voice was speaking, though the exact words were foggy in Todoroki's dazed mind. "Master! Master he's waking up!" The young royal finally opened his eyes to be met with a sunshine smile filled with razor teeth, inches from his face, "Good Morning!"

If asked about it later, Todoroki Shoto would deny the undignified shriek that left his lips at that moment but there was no doubt that he was not prepared for such a sight so early in the morning. He scrambled away from this seemingly terrifying imposter and looked around for an escape with eyes like a frightened rabbit. Kirishima didn't pick up on these signs of distress and simply grinned wider to their new guest. "You've been asleep for ages! Did you have a good rest?" Todoroki was hesitant to reply though now he saw that the strange creature was far less intimidating from a distance. A young man with flame red hair, pushing up at impossible angles and tied in a little pony tail at the back. His red eyes flickered with sparks of enthusiasm and matched the little red scales on his face that flickered with gold. And though his teeth were terrifyingly pointed, his smile was soft and friendly. He didn't look particularly dangerous.

"Hey? Are you alright? Can you not speak? Oh no there must be something wrong! Maybe you're sick? Master!" His voice was suddenly panicked, afraid that he had failed his task of keeping the new guest safe. "Master!" He shouted out again, never taking his eyes of the man he was meant to be watching.

Bakugou burst through the door at the sound of his dragons distress, "Kiri? What's happened?" He looked between the stuttering dragon and the very bemused Todoroki. He sighed and walked over, running a gentle hand through his dragons hair to calm him. "Cat got your tongue half and half?" He snarled slightly, angry that the Prince had scared Kirishima. Todoroki didn't reply for a moment, just looking at the two strangest strangers he'd ever encountered. Eventually, he piped up, "where am I?" Bakugou felt Kiri relax beneath him, "oh.. You're alright, that's good, I'm happy " he said airily as he calmed his beating heart and looked up at his Master with a hopeful smile. Bakugou's face instantly softened as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, "yeah you did a great job Kiri, good boy." The young man made a warm noise like a purr and leant further in to his Masters touch, a happy glow spreading across his whole face. The blonde smiled and started to gently pet him, scratching under his chin a little, causing the dragon to smile and and fidget, giggling softly, completely oblivious to their guest.

Todoroki watched this strange display with curiosity, rather bemused as to what the nature of their relationship could possibly be. Bakugou spoke to Kirishima with nothing but soft, yet somehow stern, affection; and the young dragon's glowing eyes looked towards the other with pure admiration. There was a warm glow between them, the likes of which he'd never felt before. It seemed to be something just out of his grasp. It almost frustrated him in a way, though his face remained as blank as ever. Emotion, his father had told him when he was young, was the sign of a weak ruler, not that Todoroki wanted to take on his Fathers kingdom in the first place.

"Oi! Half and Half, I'm talking to you." Todoroki's eyes snapped back up to the blonde's sharpening glare, "I asked you what you were doing down here. I can tell you ain't from the Dragon Realm, too high and mighty." Todoroki raised an eyebrow, not finding Bakugou to be particularly accommodating so far. However, he brushed of the statement with indifference in favour of answering the question, "I was riding to get away from my father, I wanted somewhere quiet and took a wrong turn into the woods I suppose." Bakugou scoffed and smirked at the young prince, even Kirishima had to suppress his amusement, "you think? You rode head first into dragon trader territory."

"Dragon traders?" So that's what those men were doing, it made sense thinking back now, the cages, the prisoners, the fighting. He shivered.

Bakugou turned back to Kirishima, "Go get some fresh water to fill up the tank alright, Kiri? Our guest," he said the word with a slight sneer "is gonna need to wash and you might wanna rinse your hair, got it?" Kirishima smiled and nodded, jumping up with renewed vigour, "Yes Master! Right away Master!" He chimed in a cheerful voice and half walked half skipped out the door. Todoroki watched him go before turning back to Bakugou who's gaze was trained on the prince's own heterochromatic stare. Todoroki met his eyes without a flinch but even he could feel there intensity. Never the less, he spoke without breaking eye contact for one moment. "You know, for a great 'master' I'd have thought you'd treat your subjects well without patronising them." The Lord rolled his eyes and bared his teeth, he looked almost feral and the prince might have been scared if he wasn't sure that Bakugou had no intention of killing him. "Don't lecture me on how to take care of my dragon, you don't know shit Half and Half."

"I have a name." Todoroki retorted, still not breaking this apparent starring contest, it was becoming a test for dominance now it seemed. "Todoroki Shouto." He didn't wait for Bakugou to ask. The blonde was a little shocked for a moment, the emotion flashing over his eyes for just a second before he returned to his glare. "A Royal huh? Sorry Princey but I call the shots here." He lifted himself up a little taller, "Bakugou Katsuki" he said, before Todoroki could open his mouth again, "at your service", and the corners of his mouth curled into a sarcastic smirk.

Todoroki was about to give a quick come back when a very enthusiastic dragon tumbled back in through the door. "Master! I finished, the water tank is full!" He stood beside his Master, back straight and eyes hopeful as he awaited his response. Bakugou turned and cupped the young dragon's cheek, his voice softer now, "good boy Kiri, that was quicker than usual, well done." Once again, Todoroki felt out of place, unable to understand the bizarre interaction between these two. The only thing close that he'd seen before was the way his father kissed his mother after a fight, a hollow apology. This was different, he could see that, but the thought frustrated him none the less. "You talk to him like a child but look to be the same age." Shoto's voice was even and emotionless, but there was bitterness behind the words, "like you think his stupid."

Bakugou's head snapped round to argue back, coming closer to the prince, fists clenched at his sides like he was about to explode when, "huh? But he said I did well, that means that Master is proud of me, so I can't be stupid." The young dragon seemed completely oblivious to any tension between the two, simply confused at Todoroki's statement. The prince gazed at him, taken aback by the words. Was this boy really so naïve to think that his 'Master' was anything but condescending? Or, maybe, was that truly the way he felt? That Bakugou was sincere in his words. Did that make him happy?

"Like I said, damn Half-and-Half, you don't know shit."

There was a moment of quiet. Of cold, ashamed tension. There was something not quite set right in the air, words unsaid that lingered in each second left empty. That was the moment that Todoroki Shouto denied his pride. The moment that he ignored the part inside of him that his Father has drilled in ever since he was young. The moment that he decided, whatever it was between the bitter Dragon Lord and his sunshine companion, he wanted it to. Bakugou was right, he didn't know shit; but he wanted to, more than anything else. He swallowed the last of his indiscretion, letting the words fall, loud and clear.

"Then teach me."

Bakugou didn't like Todoroki. Bakugou didn't like a great many people. But as those words fell from his mouth, he might have gained just a little more respect for the young prince. He shrugged, almost collapsed on the floor with all his weight to sit down and beckoned Kirishima to sit in his lap. He had nothing much to do, his dragon needed a rest after the day before and a chance to educate a royal was something he couldn't miss out on. "Alright then Princey, listen up, because I ain't gonna repeat anything you got that?" Todoroki nodded as he noticed the blonde's thin fingers winding through the dragons flame hair. Kirishima shut his eyes and lay back a little on Bakugou's chest, as the blonde began to speak.

"There's old magic here, in the earth, the air, all around this region. It flows in the veins of everyone descended from the legendary Dragon Tribe from the old folk law." His voice was even, practiced, like he'd given this speech a thousand times. There was deep passion behind the words and Todoroki felt his eyes begin to shut. "This old magic is wise and mysterious, knowing each one of its decedents well before they are born and keeping them long after they die. So, when a dragon is born, the old magic already knows everything about them and ties them to a human, with whom they'll happily spend they're life. Someone who compliments there strengths and guards their weaknesses. A kind of... soulmate if you want." Kirishima smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Bakugou's neck as his Master's arms wrapped around his waist.

"As soon as a dragon is born, they long to find that human that they are bound to, like a calling or second nature.." He stumbled a little, not knowing how to describe the feeling. "Like you're only a half." Kirishima piped up, helpfully. Bakugou nodded, "yeah, like there's something just beyond your reach and you just want to be able to find it or you'll be unhappy." Todoroki nodded, he already knew what that felt like and was slightly unnerved by the accuracy of the description. "And humans feel the same," Bakugou continued, "so they spend their lives trying to find their dragon, which is where breeding grounds come in.

Every dragon, theoretically, is born there and registered and looked after until their Master is found. And then the two spend their lives together, growing stronger from one and other, becoming inseparable. A human wants to protect their dragon, praise them and love them and train them to be as strong as they can be." Kirishima grinned and piped up again, "and dragons want to return the favour, serve their Masters and make them happy, help them so they can help us!" Bakugou smiled and nodded silently.

"But some people.." His eyes grew dark and his voice lowered to something like a growl. "Some people.. Some bastards just can't be content with that." He paused a moment, his fists clenching and unclenching as though trying to restrain himself. Kirishima tilted his head and placed a hand on his masters' shoulder, smiling gently to calm him. There was a moment of quiet before the young dragon carried on from where his Master had left off, almost seamlessly. "Dragon traders don't want to wait for their soulmate, they don't care about the happiness of dragons or people, their hearts died a long time ago and all they long for is power now." He sounded sad, regretful and perhaps a little scared. "They kidnap strong dragons, bread them or take them for their own... It's the worst crime you can commit... You might as well kill a dragon... Because too long away from their Master.. after they've met and bonded and known each other.." He sniffled a little and his ruby eyes started to tear up, "...really horrible things happen to dragons that are separated from their Masters.." The dragon didn't seem able to elaborate anymore, he just clung to the blonde, hiding his face in the others neck.

Bakugou held his dragon to his chest and traced calming circles on his back with tentative fingers. "I found Kiri with them. They'd been traveling through the region, leaving pining dragons in their wake; fucking amateurs, easy to track. We'd gotten most of them back to their Masters before too long; thank Gods. But there was one, when we found there camp..." Bakugou had never forgotten that day.

To those who had never heard a dragon cry, it might seem a trivial thing. After all, a human crying is upsetting, of course, but nothing that the young lord couldn't stand to hear. But as Bakugou stood against the clearing, his blood beating cold in his veins, the mourning cry of a dying soul echoed through the trees, through the night air, and through his very bones. The pitiful creature lay in the half dark, body almost devoid of scales from anxious scratching, claws worn away to splinters and it's poor eyes almost blind from days of tears. The creature lay defeated, scrawny, wings torn and hopes all but vanished. Bakugou knew as he gazed on at this image of sorrow, the dragon had lay down to die.

He couldn't hold back the rage that filled his body. The very idea that anyone could sit by as such a magnificent creatures life wasted away at their hands angered him beyond belief. He didn't think before attacking, barley giving his team mates enough time to follow his movement before he was leaping out of the air on to these monsters that had tore an innocent dragon away from it's Master. All he saw was red, barley registering where his sword cut, barley caring so long as those who tortured these poor creatures knew the pain that they had caused. His team mates too, some with there own dragons, others on foot, slashed and fought, sending the woods into a chaos of screams and roars. It could have lasted seconds or hours but before the dragon Lord could even blink, he stood in dead silence, a strangers blood dripping down his face.

He panted, still clenching his fists and his stance poised to fight. The rush of adrenaline hadn't left him, his body still playing in sudden death and the need to vent his anger into pain was almost too strong to overcome. That was, until, a light rustle came from the bracken by his feet. The blonde almost jumped out of his skin and lunged forward to face this new opponent. But his whole body was stopped, so suddenly that he almost fell to the ground. A little dragon was sat by his feet, staring with soulful, red eyes, looking as shocked as he was. The meek creature was most definitely a runt of the litter. He looked underfed and sleep deprived, a scar cutting down his right eye and little wings fluttering uselessly. Bakugou might have pitied the poor thing, or called someone over to deal with it, certainly he would never consider this dragon a suitable partner. And yet, as he watched scales morph to skin and claws into dainty hands, it felt as though everything in his world was coming together. Every star had aligned and the night sky was bright as the morning sun. Any anger felt so far away, leaving just peace and contentment in its place. It felt as though he needed nothing else in the world when before him sat the most beautiful man he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. And the young man tilted his head and gave a simple, dazzling smile.

"I knew you'd come for me, Master!"


End file.
